


影の縛る

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Coming home after a long day to see only one light left on in their house, Kakashi finds quickly himself bound by shadows and helpless to the whims of the master who wields them.He loves every second of it. Just as he loves every second of this life they've built together.





	影の縛る

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



> A "Requested Work" for Cassie_TheMiniMama.

The lights were off. He had a good view of all the windows in their modest little bungalow from down the street and he could very clearly see that all the lights were off. Of course, that didn’t mean there couldn’t be any on in the back of the home but it was strange considering Shikamaru’s habit of leaving at least one lamp lit in every room he passed through during the evening. Preparing yourself for battle was a habit no shinobi could ever fully kick even when they had spent the last two weeks on forced vacation.

Because _someone_ didn’t know how to turn their brain off and just let themselves rest.

What made him sad about the anomaly was the chance that Shikamaru might not be home when he got there. Despite the fact that his was the loudest voice sending the man on vacation it had been an actual hellscape in the weeks without him at work and coming home to a warm smile at the end of the day with increasingly elaborate dinners hot on the table had become the only thing keeping him sane. Now it looked as though his partner might have finally taken his advice to go spend time with some of their other friends and he found himself oddly disappointed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been lonely since they moved in together but it seemed he would be tonight.

Or so he thought until he stepped through the back door they both typically came and went through and noticed a single light on down the hall. The hour was fairly late, endless paperwork keeping him chained to his desk long past when he would have disappeared if not for Sakura’s watchful eye glaring at him from her own little makeshift desk across the room. Considering the time it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that his partner had given up and gone to bed already.

Kakashi did his best to keep that in mind, moving as quietly as possible as he kicked off his sandals in a messy heap and padded in to the kitchen for some much needed dinner. Just as he expected there was a plate of dinner waiting for him in the fridge that he stood over the sink and wolfed down without bothering to heat it up, not wanting the microwave to make tons of noise in case his bedtime suspicions were correct. It didn’t taste anywhere near as good as he knew it would have were he sitting across the table from Shikamaru with their feet crossed together in a big messy heap while they casually stole bites from each other’s meals.

After washing the plate and his hands Kakashi shrugged the wrinkled haori that served as a badge of office from his shoulders and folded it across one arm with the intention of getting undressed in the bathroom. His plan was put on hold when he stepped out of the kitchen and noticed that the single lamp still burning in the living room was casting a very familiar shadow.

Smiling gently now, he changed directions and went to see if his partner had fallen asleep on the couch reading again, something that happened with adorable frequency.

The smile faded briefly when something wrapped around his legs and locked him in place, creeping up the trunk of his body to spiral back down his arms. By the time the jutsu reached his head Kakashi found himself entirely immobilized and yet all he could do was grin sheepishly at the figure watching him from the couch with a passive expression.

“I know I was supposed to be home a little earlier but wouldn’t you say this is a little excessive?” he asked, pulling at the Shadow Stitching more to make a show of struggling than because he thought he could break free. Shikamaru hummed.

“What makes you think I’m upset that you came home late?”

“Oh, it might be the ambush. Might be the holding me in place. Something in there feels like you’re upset. I don’t suppose you would listen to a few excuses before you dole out whatever punishment that brilliant mind of yours has come up with?” Kakashi offered a winning smile, grateful he hadn’t bothered replacing his mask after eating.

Shifting a little farther back in to the shadows, Shikamaru scoffed. “I am far from upset, though you still don’t get to move. Tell me something. Do you know what day it is today?”

Immediately the guilt retuned tenfold. Clearly he had missed some important anniversary and while Kakashi might be a lazy person and he might appear to others not to care very much about anything he had always put as much effort as he could in to this relationship. Dates and anniversaries were something he was good at thanks to a simple glance at the calendar with his Sharingan but even wracking his permanent memories yielded nothing. He was forced to shake his head with a pathetically apologetic face.

“Today is a rather obscure holiday that surprisingly originates from the Hyuga, National Recommitment Day.” Leaning forward so that Kakashi could finally see all of him, Shikamaru gave a deadly smirk when it became clear he was completely naked. “I thought to myself, what better way to show my commitment than to indulge you in some of those fantasies we haven’t tried out yet?”

“Oh the gods are smiling on me,” Kakashi breathed.

“If they aren’t, I certainly am.”

“Hallelujah,” he declared fervently.

Since he had a few dozen fantasies they still hadn’t tried it was hard to narrow down which particular one his lover had in mind until he realized that the Shadow Stitching hadn’t budged so much as an inch, forcing him to keep still and watch as the man across from him adjusted the lamp to give them just a little more light. When he leaned back across the couch he looked like a feast, the ultimate temptation, and it was glorious torture watching him slide both palms down the planes of his chest at an unhurried pace. Shikamaru did almost everything at an unhurried pace.

When he reached the top of his thighs his hands dipped inward and curled so he could drag his nails lightly against the sensitive skin. From experience Kakashi knew exactly what it was like to do that himself and feel Shikamaru shivering pleasantly against him but now he could do no more than drink in the sight of that beloved face tilting back to expose a pale throat so perfect for nibbling. Oh how he wanted to nibble.

“You’re being very mean to me,” he whimpered, still not bothering to struggle since he knew it would do him no good. He was unsurprised to hear his partner scoff.

“I’m being very nice to you right now. Wasn’t this your favorite scene from the latest Icha Icha? Junko’s adventure exploring herself in the bathtub, knowing she was being watched but not caring?” Shikamaru slid one hand down to cup and roll his own sacs. “If I remember correctly she found it rather thrilling to have someone look upon her with such hunger.”

“Well I can definitely say I’m hungry for something right now.”

“Not to worry,” Shikamaru purred. “I’ll make sure you get your fill.”

Instead of moving upwards as Kakashi expected him to do he stretched his hand down farther, scratching a line up his perineum just to make himself shiver again. His legs spread wider as though he, like the character Junko, wanted to put as much of himself on display as he could. Only when Kakashi let out a quiet whimper did he bring his hand back up to palm the cock sitting full and heavy in his lap.

Without a hint of shame he let out a slow groan of appreciation for his own touch, closing his fingers in a loose grip and drawing light circles around the tip with his thumb. His lips parted in a soft yet obscene expression of pleasure when he finally began stroking himself, base to tip, in a steady rhythm more designed to tease his audience than anything else.

It was definitely working. Kakashi couldn’t decide if he wanted his cock inside that fist of long elegant fingers or if he wanted to be the hand honored with pleasuring such a beautiful man but either way he desperately yearned to be a part of what was happening on the couch. He had also never been this turned on before in his life. Something about being forced to watch his partner give himself pleasure was incredibly hot in the same way getting all worked up only to be denied orgasm at the last minute drove him absolutely wild.

He really was lucky to have a partner who not only knew all his kinks but accepted them, was willing to play up to them. All the way home he’d been looking forward to a relaxing night with Shikamaru but he hadn’t expected anything nearly on this level. Later he would have to ask what he’d done to deserve such a scrumptious treat but for now all he could do was stand still and let the shadows binding him in place take his weight when he felt his knees almost buckling. Shikamaru smirked, feeling the pull against his jutsu, and opened his legs just a little wider again. From this position his entrance was just barely out of sight but now Kakashi could see the glimmer of shine on his inner thighs.

The dirty rotten tease had already prepared himself and now he was sitting naked and slick on their living room couch and Kakashi wanted him so bad he could taste it. When he said as much he got a wicked look in return.

“Oh, would you really like a taste?” Shikamaru asked, giving him pause for a moment before he decided that playing along could only lead to more good things.

“Yes please. I’m always happy to get a taste of you, love.”

“Flattery will get you nothing that I wasn’t already going to give you, Kakashi.”

He almost laughed but the amusement was cut short when he felt the shadows pulling at him, forcing his body to move however Shikamaru wanted him to. If it were anyone else Kakashi knew he would have called a red light and put a stop to their little game right there, not exactly a fan of being forced to perform actions like he was a fan of being bound for sexy reasons. When he was bound there was always a little voice in the back of his mind reminding him that he was a strong shinobi, he could fight his way out of almost any situation if he needed to. Having his bodily autonomy removed was a different story.

But with Shikamaru there existed that level of trust he had only experienced with fewer other people than he could count on one hand. Knowing it was Shikamaru pulling the strings kept him calm and little more than curious as his body was made to walk across the room where he was then folded to kneel by the couch.

“Well?” Shikamaru demanded as though bored. “Go ahead and have a taste.”

A flick of one finger and Kakashi was gently bowed forward until his mouth hovered just over where his partner was still lazily stroking himself. He licked his lips with gratitude when he realized what was expected of him; a boon, actually, considering he had only just been battling with his desire to take part.

“Thank you,” he murmured, appropriately grateful.

He waited politely until Shikamaru’s hand stopped moving and brought that delicious looking cock right to his lips before opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along the flushed head. After lapping a few times he wriggled with the intention of freeing his head, almost surprised to have his wish granted, then immediately put his new freedom to use by lowering his neck to take the entire head in his mouth – and then he groaned with relief. This was exactly what he had been craving and he hadn’t even known it until it was given to him.

It felt like all the stress of the past few days was flowing out of him bit by bit as he sank down, letting his eyes fall closed to properly enjoy the sensation of having his mouth filled. Soft noises egged him on and Kakashi mourned for a brief moment that he didn’t have use of his hands to better pleasure his lover but he was more than capable of giving his best with nothing but lips and tongue. Fingers wove their way in to his hair, gentling guiding his movements without controlling them, some of the shadows immobilizing his head relaxing their hold to let him do as he would.

Kakashi smirked around his treat when he felt Shikamaru’s thighs begin to tremble. His partner had always been weak to a good blowjob and he knew damn well that every blowjob he’d ever given was good. It was still always nice to know that he hadn’t lost his touch, as evidenced by the way the fingers in his hair began tugging absently after only a minute or two, small involuntary jerks that danced in time with the patterns he drew with his tongue. For each quiet moan he hallowed his cheeks and for each hitch of breath he dipped his tongue in to the slit to taste the precum beading there. He wasn’t surprised in the least to be pulled away long before his jaw even had a chance to feel the strain of staying open.

“Fuck’s sake,” Shikamaru mumbled. “I was gonna order you around some more but it’s too bothersome, just get up here and fuck me would you?” With that he released his Shadow Stitching and reached to pull Kakashi off the floor.

“I always have to do all the work,” he pretend to complain.

“You like it.”

Tumbling his partner down across the cushions and spreading his legs to see the glistening hole already stretched and waiting for him, Kakashi smirked. “I enjoy making you feel good,” he admitted.

“Well it would sure make me feel good if you could get on with things before I put you back on your knees and finish on that smarmy tongue on yours.” Shikamaru glared but there was no heat behind the expression, not even when his words earned a quick laugh.

“As much as that would not be a punishment at all you know I am always on board with fucking you in to the couch.”

“So fuck me then, damn it!”

“Maa, yes sir.”

Quelling his laughter was as easy as letting Shikamaru pull him down in to a kiss. Kakashi followed with the rest of his body carefully, slipping in between the thighs so eagerly parted for him and using one hand to line himself up. For a moment he questioned if he should grab some extra lube just in case but just pressing the head of his cock against the area was enough for him to tell there was plenty of lubricant.

Shikamaru must have been stretching himself here in the living room while Kakashi walked home from work and wasn’t that a pretty little picture to imagine?

Completely ignoring any further attempts to hurry him along until he was good and ready to do so himself, Kakashi took his time pressing inside just to enjoy the sweet relief of friction after being denied any touch up until now. Almost better than the physical pleasure was the sight of Shikamaru’s face going lax and both of his hands fisting against the couch as well as he could. When Kakashi bottomed out inside of him his eyelashes fluttered shut in what must surely be the most blissful expression anyone had ever worn. Then he cracked them back open with a heated stare, soft light from the lamp casting half of his face in to mysterious darkness.

“Make me scream,” he commanded.

Kakashi grinned as he pulled out slowly but neither of them were able to keep up the amusement when he thrust his hips forward again. Immediately caught up in how good it felt to be inside of the other man, all thoughts of humor and teasing flew out of his mind as Kakashi took up a brutal rhythm right from the start. In his peripheral vision he could see Shikamaru’s hands scrabbling to get a better grip and brace himself to ride out the motions. Each thrust shifted them just a little until eventually he was fucking his partner in to the corner of the couch, folding him in half and driving in to him with animalistic focus.

Sweat gathered on both of their brows and dampened their hair and still Kakashi pushed closer to the man underneath him. The dark parts of him that had taken over simply couldn’t conceive of pulling away until they had both been satisfied, frantically rutting in to the eager body opened to him, racing towards the tension he could feel gathering inside. The heart inside his chest felt as though it were beating in his throat and yet the only thought Kakashi could keep in his head was how beautiful Shikamaru looked on the verge of ecstasy.

He could tell his partner wouldn’t last much longer when Shikamaru began trying to wedge a hand between their bodies to take himself in hand. It was hard to ignore the first instinct to deny him, the need to be the one to drive his partner over the edge without help, but Kakashi could admit that he was ever a slave to the other’s needs and he knew how much Shikamaru enjoyed coming with a hand around his own cock while Kakashi drove in to him without mercy.

Pulling back just enough to bat the reaching hand away and wriggling his own between them was still too far apart in his mind at that moment. He did it anyway so he could feel the weight of a dripping cock in his palm, run his thumb through the slit to gather precum and using it to create an easy glide as he began pumping Shikamaru in time with his own frantic thrusts.

“ _Ah!_ ” the moment his hand took off in proper motion it was as though he had released a beast. Unable to keep still with so many good sensations coming at him from two directions, Shikamaru writhed and bucked as well as he could in the limited space between couch and top. As always happened when both of them were teetering so close to the edge, the rhythm of their movements began to break down in to arrhythmic rutting, both of them frantically moving their hips to chase their own pleasure and just hoping to the gods that it worked for the other as well.

“Come on,” Kakashi panted, one hand holding his weight with a tight grip on the back of the couch and the other stroking in a pattern that only made sense to him. “Scream for me, love, that’s it.”

“Shit, fuck, don’t fucking- _ah_ \- don’t fucking stop!” Shikamaru writhed a little harder, jaw clenched, every muscle in his body tensing with anticipation.

Whether it was the passage around him slowly tightening and driving him wild or the fact that he was always weak to these few shining moments when Shikamaru threw laziness out the window to swear and writhe and make demands, Kakashi was the first to tip over the edge with a drawn out moan. It was almost a herculean effort to keep his hips in motion and prolong his own orgasm just enough to shift the angle of his thrust but he was rewarded when he impacted his lover’s prostate and Shikamaru followed him in to bliss with a loud shout.

The two of them shuddered against each other in the aftermath, gasping for air after such wild exertion. Shikamaru released his death grip on the couch and lifted both arms to wrap them loosely around Kakashi’s shoulders, not truly gripping him but rather draping himself as well as he could in a semblance of a hug, lazy habits already reasserting themselves.

“I knew I could make you scream,” Kakashi mumbled in to the sweaty skin he was pressing his face against. He smiled a little lopsidedly when he felt Shikamaru’s body huffing with silent chuckles.

“Do you want a pat on the head for a job well done?”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t say no.” Nuzzling a little, he made sure to leave a few kisses before he pulled away so they could look each other in their equally dopey looking eyes. “I think I would be much more interested in carrying you to bed, though.”

Shikamaru pretended to think about it while his body melted further and further in to the couch cushions. “Hmm. I suppose I could be talked in to letting you carry me.”

“Of course you could. You like it when I carry you places.”

“It means I don’t have to walk there myself.”

“Too bothersome?”

“You know me so well.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave a loud put upon sigh. Before he moved he swooped in for a few more kisses and called it payment for his services, though he was probably the one who owed a bit of thanks for such a delightful surprise after a long day at work.

He pulled away as carefully as possible and hurried to reach for the tissues nearby, not wanting the couch to obtain any unsightly stains. That would definitely be the first thing pointed out the next time any of their friends dropped by for a visit and they would never live it down. Before he could carry anyone anywhere he had to scoot over to the kitchen and throw all the tissues in the garbage but when he returned Shikamaru held out both arms like a spoiled prince and jokingly turned his nose up in silent command.

“I spoil you, you know that right?”

“Yes but you enjoy it so that makes it okay,” Shikamaru said.

Not bothering to hold back his smile, Kakashi nodded. “Fair enough.”

In his head he was already making plans for what meetings he could move around to schedule a day off of his own and what sort of scene he might set to pay his partner back for such this evening’s surprise. Most of the options in his head would require him to put together a little outfit. The man might not enjoy putting in a lot of effort to most things himself but Shikamaru did like it when Kakashi dressed up in certain skimpy outfits for him.

The final decision on that could be made another day, however. At such a late hour it was no surprise that both of them were yawning by the time they tumbled down on the mattress together. Covering both of them with the sheet and kicking all the rest of the blankets away, Kakashi pulled Shikamaru to his chest and nosed around until he found the pale neck hiding underneath all that long dark hair. He had to turn his head away and fight off a yawn first but he made sure to dust a few more kisses before cuddling in and closing his eyes for the night.

“Welcome home,” Shikamaru muttered to the dark room. “I don’t think I said that earlier.”

“Maa, I felt very welcomed nonetheless.”

No matter how many years they spent together it would never stop thrilling him how welcomed he felt each day he came home to Shikamaru, how easily the younger man had turned his empty in to a place of peace. Releasing all thoughts of anything else but the small cocoon their bodies made in the bed, tightening his grip, Kakashi hoped that his partner knew how much he was loved; he felt much the same himself.


End file.
